Flesh and Blood
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Individual Series of Tags to the Season Seven Episode, Flesh and Blood.
1. Best Young Agent

_**Gibbs:**__ Tony likes to hide behind the face of a clown, but he's the best young agent I've ever worked with. _

--

"Best young agent you've ever worked with?"

They were on their last beer when Tony came out with it. Gibbs should've known better than to expect his Father to keep it quiet.

"Is that a trick question?"

"Come on boss…cant con a con-man remember?"

"Don't be so sure."

"Its okay boss.I mean…it was sweet of you."

"Sweet?"

Tony cringed. "Did I say sweet? I meant nice, it was very _nice_ of you boss."

"Just the truth Tony. Nothing nice about it."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to say that."

"No I didn't."

"Then why did you?"

"Don't know, but I'm beginning to regret it."

Tony stopped the rapid dialogue with a laugh. "Alright, alright. Shouldn't have brought it up huh?"

"No."

He glanced at his watch. "Well, it's getting late. I should probably head out."

"Lock the door on your way out."

Tony turned back. "Seriously?"

"No."

"Just full of jokes tonight eh boss?"

"Night DiNozzo…"

Tony reached for the door handle and nodded his good night in return. That was until Gibbs called back towards him.

"And for the record…I don't say things I don't mean."

"Never said you did boss."

"Good…now get outta here before we hug..."

Tony turned to leave with a smile. "Cant have that now can we?"

Gibbs pointed outside and watched his Agent duck outside the door.

"Night boss."


	2. Well, Not Everything

_**Abby:**__ I think I showed him everything. _

_**Senior**__: Well, not everything. _

_**Tony**__: Dad…_

_--_

"He didn't cross any lines I swear!" Abby defended herself from the glare she was now receiving "If he did, you know I'd tell you."

"Damn right you would."

"Gibbs, just calm down okay? He's just a typical guy…well, okay, more like a typical DiNozzo. But after that glare you gave him in the bull pen, I don't think he even thought of making a move."

"You're sure?"

"I think I know when a guys making a move Gibbs."

"Well you shouldn't."

She stifled a laugh. "You sound like my Father…except he would have signed it to me."

"That can be arranged."

"Are you seriously mad right now? Gibbs, I get hit on all the time…and by older guys than him."

"Who are they?"

She stifled a laugh. "Are you hearing yourself?"

"Loud and clear."

"Then maybe you should turn yourself down a little. You're blowing this whole things out of proportion…it's not like he prepositioned me or anything. And even if he did, it would be my choice, not yours."

"You serious?"

"I'm a big girl…the sooner you realize that the better Gibbs. I'd hate to have to run away from home."

He didn't smile. "Just so we're clear…the next time Mr. DiNozzo's in town. You wont be giving him any private tours."

"Well fine then. Who would want to go on a tour of something they've already seen anyway."

Gibbs watched her cross her arms and softened his glare. "Good."

"Good." She echoed him.

He turned to leave before stopping himself. "Abs…"

"You don't have to say it Gibbs…I know you're just being all papa bear again. And really it's sweet and all, but sometimes you take it a little too far. It's not like I can't protect myself, or tell someone to leave me alone…I can actually yell pretty loud…besides, between you, Tony, and McGee, I can barely go on a date without the third degree. So yeah, you're overprotective, grouchy and insufferable sometimes…" She approached him with a quick hug. "But those are only three wonderful reasons why I love you."

He managed a small smile. "I was just gonna say that I want a list of those older guys by morning."


	3. I Wonder

_**Abby**__: I'm wondering if Tony and his dad have the same sense of humor. _

_**Gibbs:**__ I'm wondering if you're gonna focus on the case. _

--

"So did you guys hug goodbye?"

Tony finished off his taco before answering. "Yeah."

"Did he hug you or did you hug him?"

"Abs, I came over to watch, The Proposal, not get interrogated."

"Sandra Bullock can wait…"

"She might," he grabbed the remote. "But_ I_ can't."

Abby promptly removed the remote from his hand and hid it behind her back. "If you answer three questions truthfully, I'll let you have it back."

"You _do _realize I could just tickle you and get it back faster."

"Aww. That's not fair."

Tony relented momentarily. "Two and not a question more."

"Okay…so…who do you like better, your Dad or Gibbs?"

"Are you serious?"

"Dead."

He took down some of his coke. "Like is relative term."

"I'm listening."

"Well you see Abs, it's kind of an unfair question."

"Not really…I mean they've both slapped you when you were bad."

Tony almost smiled. "Touche." He thought for a moment. "Well, jury is still out on my Dad…so can I give you an answer later?"

"Fine, then that question doesn't count towards the two."

"Fine."

"So question one and a half…did you and your Dad play catch when you were a little boy?"

"No…next question."

"Whoa…so how did you get so good at football?"

"How did you get so good at forensics?"

She shrugged. "Touche….okay, so question two…"

"Better make it a good one."

She slapped his shoulder. "Hush…I'm thinking…"

He attempted to reach for the remote and failed. "Come on…"

"Okay, okay…did he ever sing you bed time stories?"

"No…" He thought for a moment. "But he would do impressions to try and get me to sleep. I always made him do James Cagney."

Abby's eyes were misted with tears. "Aww, that's so sweet."

"Yeah," Tony agreed. "I guess it was."

She hugged him unexpectedly. "Okay, now we can watch the movie."

"Are you gonna let go of me first?"

She released him. "Oh right, sorry."

It wasn't long after the movie ended that the two were dosing off on their respective couches.

"Night Abs…" Tony let out a long yawn.

She grinned before offering her own special lullaby. "Made it Ma…Top of the world…"

A smile fell across his face.

"How'd I do?"

Tony closed his eyes. "Little high pitched…but workable."

And just then, a pillow made its way across the room…


	4. Your Son

_**Senior**__: What's on your mind?  
__**Gibbs**__: Your son_

---

"How was your visit with Anthony Senior?"

Gibbs stopped short. "What makes you think I visited with him?"

"Well, I may just be a measly old medical examiner, but I also fancy myself somewhat of a detective at times. Besides, you cannot help yourself when it comes to Anthony."

"I cant?"

"Please Jethro; this is me you're talking to. I know how fond you are of the boy." He pulled up a chair for himself. "You took to him much faster than anyone prior to his arrival."

"He showed potential."

"Before or after you started smacking the back of his head?"

The two exchanged a smile. "Good point."

"So, did you find out what his agenda is?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No…but I'm beginning to think this trip is more about him then Tony."

"How so?"

"He's conceited and arrogant…" He began. "Didn't take too well to my advice."

"No, I'd imagine not. Did you suggest he attempt a report with Anthony?"

"Something like that."

"It's not as if you didn't know he was arrogant. So why bother?"

Gibbs thought for a moment. "Ton y deserves better."

"Didn't we all." Ducky agreed. "But sadly, it isn't until our parents are gone, that we even seem to miss what aggravated us the most." He chuckled slightly. "As hard as this is to admit, I actually miss my Mother's obsessive nagging."

"How is…"

He cut him short. "She is fading further away. I am trying to see her more often, but it's become more difficult for me."

"Yeah."

Ducky smiled at the simple response; he knew his friend was a man of few words, but could sense his concern. "So what if DiNozzo senior doesn't take your advice?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Tony's made it okay so far; he'll work through it."

"Like you did with your Father?"

He managed a smile. "Point taken…again."

Ducky placed a soft hand on his shoulder as he stood up. "Family is_ more_ than the blood lines than bind us Jethro…"

"You saying I should adopt him Duck?" He responded with his own hint of sarcasm.

The ME stifled a laugh. "I'm sure in Anthony's eyes you already have…"


	5. Four Years Ago

_**Gibbs**__: Four years ago, your son came very close to dying from bubonic plague, I expected to see ya. _

_--_

_-Four Years Ago-_

Gibbs visited frequently, almost as frequently as Abby, and just less frequently than Kate. This particular night Gibbs decided to camp out beside his Agent, something he found himself doing more often than he thought he would. After all, if he could fall asleep on a cargo plane, he could sleep through some coughing right?

Wrong.

"Dad?"

Gibbs stood and got into his field of vision. "No DiNozzo."

Tony squinted a bit before falling into a coughing fit, and feeling a hand resting on the small of his back. "Sorry boss…" He swallowed. "Keeping you up…"

"Who needs sleep?" He tried to joke, as he eased his Agent back down. "When you got coffee?"

Tony almost laughed before taking in a few deep breaths. "I'm fighting…boss…"

"I know DiNozzo."

He shook his head. "I…I don't want to die…" He coughed slightly. "Abby will kill me."

"She's not the only one." Gibbs responded quietly. "Listen, Doc said to keep quiet, should help you heal."

"Just saying that to shut me up?"

"Worth a shot." Gibbs smiled slowly before hiding a frown as his Agent fell into another coughing fit; this one more violent than the others. "Easy son…"

Tony's heart rate was rising dangerously high, and a slew of nurses came in to assess him. "Sir, we're gonna need you step outside."

"The hell I am."

"Sir, please."

Gibbs relented as he assumed he'd be doing more harm by being there, and started towards the door.

"Dad…" Tony cried out loudly once, before letting the sedation quiet his cries. "Dad…Dad…"'

Later, Gibbs returned to his bed side and never let his eyes rest; because everyone needs a Father watching over them…

Everyone.


	6. Ziva is Ziva

_**Senior:**__ So tell me about Ziva._

_**Tony**__: Ziva is Ziva. Nothing to tell. _

---

"Was sad to see your Father go…" Ziva offered first thing the next morning; a small frown appearing on her face, mixed with a smile.

"I'm sure you were."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Literally or including my sarcastic undertone?"

She shook her head. "You are jealous."

"I feel like we've danced to this tune before." Tony offered. "DiNozzo don't get jealous. We take what we want."

"Well, your Father was certainly willing to take what he wanted."

"Usually is."

"And you are not the same as him?"She questioned simply.

"Don't we have work to do or something?" He glanced to his right. "Where's McGee? I swear if that guys late again the boss is gonna tether him."

She appeared at the front of his desk. "Do not reflect."

"Deflect."

"Exactly," she agreed. "You are not willing to take what you want, as your Father is?"

"You can't always get what you want." Tony said simply, before taking a file and placing it on Gibbs desk in a hope to end their conversation.

"But if you try sometimes, you get what you need." Abby strolled in to finish the assumed lyrics and bobbed her head. "Love that song."

"Morning Abs." Tony offered before sitting behind his desk; all the while never losing eye contact with Ziva.

"Gibbs here yet?" She glanced around for him then began to sniff for his coffee aroma. "Guess not." She eventually noticed the stare down in front of her. "I'll just uh…go down stairs. Could you…"

"I'll tell him." Tony cut her short before watching her leave out of the corner of his eye. "Look, if you want to go for the Guinness book of world records here, I'm the wrong guy to do it with…my eyes get really dry and I have to blink constantly."

She didn't laugh. "What is stopping you from taking what you want?"

Tony examined her. "Why are so concerned with what I want?"

"I only want to understand what is going on in your head…"

"Short read remember?" He once again tried to divert the topic. "My head belongs to me…so can you please get out of it?"

"Are you saying I am in your head?"

"I'm saying you are on my nerves."

"On your nerves?" She questioned legitimately.

"Never mind," Tony huffed. "Listen, let's just say, my Dad relies a little more on impulse."

"And you do not?"

His mind reeled in a matter of seconds and he responded with a simple, "Not anymore."

Ziva decided to take that answer for now, and retreated behind her own desk. It wasn't long after that Gibbs and McGee appeared, and the day went on as it always did…with one thought capturing any free moment she had. ..

You can't always get what you want.

A truth she was becoming all too familiar with.


End file.
